Moulin Rouge: Truth, Beauty, and Love
by Hidden Character
Summary: The End...An ending of one story can be a beginning of another. 1901 'The Duke' has returned to the Moulin Rouge to re-open the club. Christan has came back to stop such a thing from happening. Rose as came to see what Truth, Beauty, and Love truly mean.


**

* * *

**Christan typed his last words onto the paper and slowly but shorly he believe he was finished. It was the faint echo of her voice, the soft humming like tone of there songs, the blurry image of her ghostly presence that kept him writing. He had wrote there story, he had fulfilled Satine's dying wish. It was just the other part...

**Could He Love Again?**

**Chapter 1: The Dogs Line Up.**

1901.."How wonderful life is now your in the world" A girl sang as she sat on a train headed for Paris. She had just finished the book entitled 'Come What May'. As she looked to the pages a few tears fell she couldn't believe it ended in such a way. Though she had been inspired by the book. It was the reason she was heading to Montmartre. She was a writer born to be all her life, though her parents as many writers thought is was a waste of time.

That's when she could hear it in her head her wealthy parents shouting at her.

Mother: How could you do something like this you are British and we are proper. We let the rest do the writing and marry the wealthiest man in are way.

Father: You are disgracing our name how could you do something like this...For a book, for beauty, and love.

Mother and Father: There's no such thing!!

**-train whistle-**

The girl shook her head and stood up. Her blond hair pinned behind and her blue eyes looking straight a head. "No, I will not be like what they say...I am Rose Marion Tyler" She smiled brightly taking in her new outlook on life. "I shall be a part of the Bohemians Revolution" Rose said her words full of grace and hope. As she gathered her things and took her first step off the train and into the gran station in Paris a smile came across her face.

Then a hand on her a- "There you are!" rm. "I beg your pardon" Rose said looking to a man with red hair and a creep mustache. It seemed to cringed as the man spoke. "Right late my dear girl and all they told me to look for was the blond hair...and well kept shape" He smirked she pulled away from his grasp then slapped him. "I believe you have the wrong person"

His eyes widen as he placed a hand on his face. The man that grabbed the dear girl was none other than 'The Duke'. "How dare you!" Her eyes took a most fearful look as she looked to the man. "Oi, over 'ere" A women yelled a deep British accent unlike Rose's soft tone English one. The Duke looked to Rose then the women. "Oh, dear my apologies madam" He said looking to Rose with soften eyes.

Rose blushed then nodded. "I would watch who you grab sir" The women walked up to the two. "You must The Duke..." She said looking to the gentleman. "I'm Lucy..'ave ya been waiting too long to notice me" He looked to the women then smiled faintly she was not what he pictured. "Not at all" The Duke looked to Rose as if pleading for help. "Well miss I'll leave you to yourself..."

She nodded smiling faintly to the man. Lucy stuck her nose in the air. "Come on Duky, off to the Moulin Rouge" The Duck gulped as the women wrapped her arm around his and Rose froze. "But the Moulin Rouge is closed?" She said as the two were walking. Lucy not stopping as The Duke looked back to Rose. "No it's re-opening...you may come and see if you like" His squeak voice shouted to her as she watched the two walk off.

"How can this be?" Rose said to herself.

**Far Across Paris and deep with in Montmartre...**

"You have to be kidding me!" Christan stood looking out his window. The windmill was moving once again as he watched from his window the girls were heading into the cabaret. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening" He began to pace around his room after seeing what he had saw.

"Christan!" His name was heard being called by a man as he ran up the stairs. "Christan, Christan!" The man ran into the room he stood only about 4 feet tall. "Christan, The Duke he has..." He was stopped as Christan looked to him in such a tone of voice. "I know Toulouse" The man gulped as Christan looked out the window once more. "I know"

_'The haunting laughter rang clear threw his mind, the sights, and the sounds of what would lie ahead'_

**Meanwhile...**

Rose walked threw the streets which seemed darker then she imagined. It was like nothing she read, it seems once the story had ended it got darker in the valley. People stared at her grimly and how they looked it wasn't hard to notice what they were after.

She kept her eyes on one man he seemed to be watcher her more than the others. A shiver ran down her spine as she started walking faster threw the streets. The man following her the whole time. He began to gain on her and she began to run. As did he, it was strange because as she turned a corner. "Bollocks!" Rose muttered seeing it was a dead end. The man came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Miss"

A shiver went down her spine as she turned to see the man standing in front of her. "You dropped this" The Narcoleptic Argentinean said standing before her. Rose looked to him a bit confused she felt she knew him from somewhere. That was when she looked at what he was holding. "The book..." It came to her he looked to her a bit confused. "Here!" He demanded she took it, which she did only to smile like a fan would and place it quickly away.

"Thank you" She said softly. "No problem" The Argentinean replied before just walking off. Rose giggled at what had happened the started back walking threw the streets. Of course as she started walking in one direction he had taken three paces an collapsed. Somethings would never change for the people.

As she walked a bit more it came into sight. You could hear it already the start of something unlike anything. The streets where clear as she first started towards the first entrance. Rose smiled faintly taking it all in for the moment. She looked threw the place it had seen better days it seems. Vines had grown up around the place and the paint was chipped on the buildings worse then it had been before.

But out of everything the elephant is what caught her eyes as shwe walked into the place. She looked to the structure with glistening eyes taking it in. Rose could hear the history in it and the faint voice of Satine.

_'I follow the night, can't stand the light. When will I begin, to live again.'_

Such a beautiful melody that she herself began to sing. "One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday" Rose sang softly as she started to walk towards the place. "What more could your love do for me. When will love be threw with me?" She stood closer to the place and soon found herself leaning on it. He back to the elephant's leg. "Why live life from dream to dream..."

Rose sang out as she felt such inspiration. "And dread the days-"

"STOP!!" A man yelled walking into the place looking straight to Rose. "How dare you sing that song!" She stood frozen looking to the man. He had hatred in his eyes, anger, and fear. "Just because you are one of 'The Dukes' new whores doesn't give you the write to sing such a song!" Rose looked to the man scared out of her mind as a man came up behind him.

"Christan, what are you doing?" Toulouse said walking up behind him. Christan's eyes were on Rose the girl was clearly scared and he had that look that could kill. "I-I'm so sorry...I just wanted to sing" It was all she could think to say was 'The Duke' came out of the cabaret. "Christan have you come to watch the show?" He asked with a smirk and a grin.

Christan's eyes shot from Rose to 'The Duke' "How dare you!" He shouted moving away from Rose and heading towards the man. Both Rose and Toulouse watching the scene. "After everything that has happened here. Have you no heart?"

The Duke simply grinned. "I did once. But it died the day she did" He said with a happy yet sadden tone.

Toulouse and Rose looked to one another then to Christan and 'The Duke'. "How can you do something like this?" Christan asked the man.

The Duke just grinned once more and placed his fingers against his lips as he whistled. "It's simple..." A group of women began to come out of the place and line up behind 'The Duke'. "When you find the girls that are willing to sell you there souls" He smiled brightly. "Meet the new diamond dogs" 'The Duke said with such a grin.

Christan backed up as Rose and Toulouse looked at the in confusion. "Well, if those are the diamond dogs, who is the _'Sparking Diamond'_"

'The Duke's eyes went to Rose, as did Christan's and Toulouse. "Have you all gone mad?" She said in a scared and confused tone.

------ To Be Continued.

**(That ends chapter one...If I get at let's two reviews I'll write a chapter two...If not I'm really going to hate to let this thing die because I wil start adding music not from the movie in it and start to get really creative about this stuff. **

**Also if anyone coat the name of the OC no this isn't a crossover story...Sorry. I hope to you all like this story as it's made. The first chapter is always the hardest I like at grabbing people attention. I can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts and if you have anything you would like to add. Just do so in a review or by PM...Thank you for reading)**


End file.
